


Nurse Yang

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Short, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake is sick and Yang is doing her best to take care of her girlfriend.





	Nurse Yang

Blake groaned and and wrapped the blankets of her bed around her tighter. She hated being sick. Even though it was just a simple cold this time, it had hit her hard enough that she didn't feel like she could get out of bed and focus on anything without feeling exhausted afterwards. Yang had taken care of her over the weekend but the blonde had to go to work today so Blake had spent all day feeling miserable by herself. At least when Yang was here that meant there was someone to cuddle with. Blake grabbed the pillow from Yang's side of the bed and pulled it in close to her chest. She assumed that it smelled vaguely of Yang's shampoo but in her current congested state, she was unable to actually confirm whether or not that was true.

Just as she was about to get back to sleep, she heard the front door of the apartment open up and familiar pair of boots walk in. She listened as the boots _thunked_ to the floor and then Yang's light feet carried her to the bedroom. The blonde poked her head through the doorway and gave Blake a big smile.

"Hey kitten, how are you feeling? Any better?" she asked as she made her way to the side of the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Blake's forehead to check her temperature. Blake felt a sudden warmth in her chest that was different from the other warmth she was feeling from being sick. This warmth was a much better one that was actually making her feel at least a little bit better.

"Well, I'm feeling great now that you're here." Blake said with a small smile. Yang moved her hand from Blake's forehead down to her cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Blake put her hand over Yang's and closed her eyes and enjoyed the rough-but-gentle feel of Yang's palm.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yang said softly. "Have you had anything to eat yet today?"

"Yeah, I heated up some of the leftovers from the soup you made yesterday."

"That's good." Yang smiled down at Blake. "It's important to keep your strength up so you get better faster. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Blake glanced at her bedside table. "A glass of water would be great." She sat up, picked up her empty glass off the table, and handed it to Yang.

"Sure thing. One glass of water, coming up. I'm going to start making dinner soon so if you're feeling up to it I'd like you to eat a bit of it, alright?" Yang gave Blake a quick kiss on the forehead and then made her way back out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Blake bundled back up into her blankets and closed her eyes while she waited. She tried to daydream about cuddling with Yang but she was still too sick to focus her thoughts enough for it. Blake started to wonder what was taking Yang so long but she wrote it off as her sense of time being thrown off by the cold. 

And then Yang came back.

She had the requested glass of water but she also had quite a surprise for Blake. She was wearing quite possibly the most revealing sexy nurse outfit Blake had ever seen. A short skirt that started at her hips and barely covered the first few inches of her thighs, a very small top that showed off quite a bit of underboob, and a small nurse hat with a red cross on it. She was even wearing red high heels! Yang never wore heels! Blake wasn't entirely convinced that this wasn't some kind of fever dream.

"Yang! What are you doing!? And what are you wearing!" Blake sat up and did her best to exclaim.

"What? I got you your water. Oh, this?" Yang looked down at her new outfit. "I figured that if I'm going to be taking care of you then I should dress the part."

"Oh. I... that.. uh..." Blake was at a bit of a loss for words. She wasn't sure what to make of this.

"It's weird, the packaging said it was an 'Adult Nurse Costume' but it's really small. I think it might be a kid-sized one that got mislabeled or something? Anyway, here you go kitten, your water." Yang sat back down on the edge of the bed and handed Blake the glass of water.

"Oh, right. Thanks. I'm suddenly feeling..." Blake paused for a moment and looked over Yang's new outfit one more time. "...very thirsty."


End file.
